Hiroko
Flair: . . . . . General Name: Hiroko Nicknames: Age: N/A D.O.B: Race: Arrancar Gender: Male Blood Type: O+ Marital Status: Single Appearance Height: 6'1" Weight: 175lbs Hair: Blond Eyes: Yellow Skin: Fair Body type: Thinner Hiroko is a odd arrancar, even after he changed into a full arrancar he seems to maintain a full mask. Some say that it may actually be a mask over his true face and mask, though none have seen under it, though what can always be seen is his yellow pupils and the dark black background surrounding them. His fighting style is very much one of in your face using powerful and quick strikes to try to end his fights as quickly as possible. He often wears a nice red suit and a top hat, making sure to be well dressed no matter the situation, though he has also been seen without his jacket when he is more relaxed or eating. He can also often be found with a young arrancar women he calls Zorra, she is actually his sealed sword that he brought to pseudo life using his main ability which is distortion. Odd side note he is actually left handed. Zorra: A young woman that follows Hiroko around, quite a quiet person. Though she has a very welcoming personality towards others in her own way. She is very attached to her Hiro, and the relation between them is still unknown but it is obvious that they are very close. Personality Likes of Hiroko and Zorra Generally a very polite person in speaking, but he does have a bad habit of having a few weird tastes. Dislikes Things that lack class and are not interesting... that is about it for now. . . Hiroko without his mask (Still has only been seen by Zorra) . . . . . . History Backstory! The good stuff. Powers and Abilities Zanpakutō Describe your Zanpakutou. Release command: ''' Grin Demon Soreindo '''Ressurecion: His mask forms back across face wrapping smoothly to conform to him. His suit coat tails snare up behind his back and for into dark black wings. Scaling with the size of the object he changes(Small-less than human sized/Medium-human size/High- Car sized or larger) Using this ability he can change almost anything into another object that he can then use. Different forms of weapons that he can form. Including throwing knives that he likes to use before he has to fight seriously. All credit of this art to http://samouel.deviantart.com/ he does some great stuff. This ability is used to shape shift not only his own body but his reiatsu if required as well. This can be used in a fight, or also for IC actions with a utility use side of it as well. In Combat it could only be used for partial change, such as merely a portion of his body compared to an entire body change. The change would be to weaponize his body in ways that would be unexpected by his opponents, such as his elbow becoming a blade as he swings it forwards to strike. Out of Combat for IC uses he would have to be in direct contact with another person, with their accent, to change their form. The other utility use for out of combat is that he can change himself into another person almost completely. It would be limited by him not gaining the abilities of that person, instead gaining their look as well as the type of reiatsu for the duration of his change. Describe your third ability. Rei Abilities: Other Items Zorra is actually his sword that he has used distortion on to change its shape, in other words she is all of his sealed power, she would not actually have fighting potential because before a fight would start Hiroko would switch her form. Links: http://imgur.com/t5A9YYW http://imgur.com/Zu48pqt Statistics Category:Arrancar